Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. Sebastian also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 13 seal.]] Sebastian, notably, has black fingernails. The back of his left hand contains the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 17 Details of Sebastian's demonic form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 10, page 17-18 Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive and upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He faithfully follows and carries out every one of Ciel's orders, while ensuring that the Phantomhive household runs smoothly. He does not sleep—for demons deem it as a form of luxury—and thus, he frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 3 One of his quirks is that he will always respond to Ciel's demands with the saying "Yes, my lord." Sebastian predominantly appears as a courteous and impeccable servant. However, he is, in actuality, callous, heartless, and sadistic; he is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, and had, at one point, deliberately delayed saving Ciel for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 23 Sebastian usually expresses his diabolic nature through his dark, sarcastic humor and inability to see good in anyone.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 He thinks of his own master as a brat who treats his workers rudely,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 9 but he has admitted that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 30 Sebastian views money as "rubbish" and "materialistic."Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 63, page 6 He is also proficient in Deutsch (German)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 10 and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 3 Sebastian has a great and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 41 Moreover, he profoundly adores cats and had kept at least thirteen hidden in his wardrobe to prevent Ciel from finding out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 13 Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He regards humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he is fascinated with their struggles and lofty goals. He is intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, for they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 24Furthermore, he is often puzzled by human behavior as demonstrated by humans’ excessive love for sweet things such as cake—personally, he doesn’t find it delicious. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 41Finally, Sebastian has seen humans (such as Agni) bring out enormous strength from within. However, he states this is something a demon can never obtain—strength and power bred from love and faith. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, page 29 History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5 Page 19 Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 19 He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 In short, he muses that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 8 Sebastian stated that in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and he has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 Three years ago, he was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter was about to be sacrificed in an occult ritual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 10-11 After forming the contract with Ciel and placing the seal on his right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl." Therefore, he assumed the form of a butler until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel (which used to be his dog's name) for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 10 Once he finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of the Phantomhive Manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 13-20 Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of being an earl; Ciel in turn taught him how a butler fit for the Phantomhive household should act. Sebastian also learned how to properly cope with Ciel's spoiled behavior; from time to time, he had to discipline Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 3-25 He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but he did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-28 While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were. Seeing Ciel's hesitation, he attempted to devour him. He stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that Ciel's soul would be extremely delicious.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 29-36 Sometime during the same year, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel's room. Ciel complained of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea, but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he has been unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Black Butler Arc Red Butler Arc Indian Butler Arc Circus Arc Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Luxury Liner Arc Public School Arc Emerald Witch Arc Blue Cult Arc The night before Sieglinde Sullivan's expected audience with Queen Victoria, Sieglinde and Wolfram Gelzer talk with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian in the Phantomhive Manor. Much to Sieglinde's and Wolfram's surprise, Ciel orders her to give the Queen the process to make mustard gas. Wolfram is worried that Sieglinde will be exploited again, as she was by the German military, but Sebastian points out that it is, truly, Sieglinde's choice whether or not she is used or uses others; he adds that Sieglinde is, after all, an extraordinary genius who possesses information that could afford her personal treatment on an international scale. Ciel also states that, because he is Sieglinde's friend, he knows she will never stop studying, but in order to gain new knowledge, she will need a lot of money, which Queen Victoria can provide if Sieglinde works under her. Ciel goes on to say that all Sieglinde has is her intellect and information on mustard gas. Furthermore, he forbids her from speaking about the SuLIN gas. Sieglinde is shocked, and Sebastian explains that mustard gas does not compare to the SuLIN gas in terms of lethality, and thus, if employed in England, countless deaths will result. Sieglinde vows to always keep SuLIN a secret. Ciel reminds her to consider everyone, including him, as an adversary who is trying to use her, and he encourages her to use everyone else in order to obtain the future she desires.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 9-15 The following day outside Buckingham Palace, Sebastian, Ciel, Sieglinde, and Wolfram meet Charles Grey and Charles Phipps who offer to lead them into the palace. While the other three follow the pair, Sebastian remains by the carriage. Grey asks if he is coming with them, and Sebastian replies that he cannot since he has an errand to run for Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 2-3 At Ciel's behest, Sebastian heads to the ocean, swims deep in it, and tosses the suitcase of SuLIN samples into a chasm.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 16-17 Afterward, he reunites with Ciel, Sieglinde, and Wolfram outside the palace and assures Ciel that he has done as ordered. Ciel tells him that he is exhausted and wishes to hurry home to sleep. He, then, stares at Sebastian for a while, much to Sebastian's confusion, but Ciel does not explain himself when questioned by him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 20-21 The next morning, Sebastian notices that Ciel is agitated while sleeping and is about to wake him, but Ciel jolts awake, simultaneously grabbing Sebastian's wrist. Ciel claims that he is fine, however, and releases him. Sebastian, then, hands him a cup of tea.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 24-26 One morning, while Ciel is in his office, Sebastian comes in with a letter from Queen Victoria; it explains in detail about a new case involving the Sphere Music Hall that she wants Ciel to investigate.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 16-18 Abruptly, a greatly dismayed Edward Midford rushes in, shouting Ciel's name. Surprised, Ciel comments that Edward looks pale. Edward, then, reveals that Elizabeth Midford has run away from the Midford Manor, shocking Sebastian and Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 19-20 Sebastian advises him to calm down and explain the situation. Once Edward and Ciel are seated, the former informs him about a certain meeting Herman Greenhill introduced him to a month ago; he took Elizabeth along to one of them, at her insistence, and she got her fortune told by Blavat; afterward, she attended the meeting on a regular basis, infatuated with the place, and ultimately stopped coming home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 4-13 Edward and Ciel simultaneously state that the meeting is held at the Sphere Music Hall. Edward is surprised that Ciel knows the name. Both Ciel and Sebastian remark on Queen Victoria's "fearsome" powers of observation, and the former explains to Edward that the Queen has requested him to investigate the music hall. When Ciel says that their priority is locating Elizabeth, Edward tells him that he can see Elizabeth if he goes to the music hall: Edward had gone to the meetings a few times and attempted to convince her to return home, but each time, Elizabeth refused, claiming that her "radiance" lies here at the music hall. Ciel declares that they will have to witness it for themselves and orders Sebastian to prepare a carriage for them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 13-16 After Ciel, Sebastian, and Edward arrive at the Sphere Music Hall, Edward points out the absence of Elizabeth, Herman, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet. Two young woman approach Sebastian, asking if it is his first time here. Sebastian affirms that it is, claiming that he came after hearing how festive the place is, and he inquires about the purpose of the activities there. They say that the place is not formal enough to have an established purpose and that they usually just converse and share advice; fundamentally, they purify themselves so that they can live each day with a positive outlook and that they go there to "pass this radiant time in one another's company." After extolling the place some more, they wave goodbye to Sebastian, and he perceives strange bracelets around their wrists. Ciel says that the environment is unsettling, to which Sebastian agrees. A dismayed Sebastian remarks that desires, like hatred and envy, do not exist on the faces of those gathered there, and because the people there are lacking desire, which he deems essential to the charm of mankind, the place is "unbearably dull."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 17-20 Edward shows them who Blavat is. Ciel proposes that they get their fortunes told, quipping that Blavat would be no fraud if he can "divine the sorrows" of a demon, to which Sebastian responds that aside from the selfishness of his master, which is his primary concern, his mind is free of worries. After Blavat finishes with a customer, Sebastian steps up and requests for his fortune to be told. Blavat is startled when he sees Sebastian and Ciel, and then he tells Sebastian to sit down, while Ciel notes that the air has shifted.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 20-22 Sebastian asks for Blavat's needle so that he can prick his fingertip, which is a required procedure for one to get one's fortune told. Blavat maintains that that will not be necessary since Sebastian does not have the divine protection of any star, something he says he can deduce merely by the sight of Sebastian. He yanks Sebastian toward him and whispers in his ear that Sebastian is not human, shocking Sebastian and Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 23-24 Afterwards, Blavat laughs, stating that, now, Sebastian and Ciel must be assuming that he is not human either. When Sebastian asks why Blavat thinks he is not human, Blavat asserts that he can tell that much simply by looking; he describes Sebastian as a darkness that "swallows up the radiance of stars shining with all their might"; stars drawn to him will "stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity," because he is like a collapsar. The aroused crowd begin demanding that Sebastian leave immediately. Blavat silences them with a flick of his wrist, and he then urges Sebastian to depart from the place for he has frightened the stars. On cue, two men grab Sebastian; Sebastian secretly steals one of their bracelets''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 111, page 21 as they escort him out of the music hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 5-9 Subsequently, Sebastian is tossed outside. The two men tell him that he is not welcome because he is without the divine protection of a star. After they leave, Sebastian contemplates the anomalies of the place and is shocked when he senses a certain presence. To his delight, he sees a cat. He embraces it, extolling its features, and affirms that if Ciel were not allergic to cats, he would have gladly kept a cat of his own at the Phantomhive Manor. The cat finds the bracelet Sebastian has stolen from one of the men, and he says that the bracelet is not for the cat to eat. He then comments that Ciel will be in the music hall for some time yet; having already anticipated that, he says that he has smoked salmon ready in the carriage and requests that the cat stays with him for a little while.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 19-22 After the cat leaves him,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, page 20 Sebastian drops by a tavern, where he is approached by a prostitute, who offers to pour his drink for him. Sebastian thanks her, disclosing that he was just rejected by a great beauty, alluding to the cat. She then makes the offer to comfort him, saying that she will even cut him a deal. Sebastian states that he feels like talking to someone and volunteers to treat her with food, to her joy. She looks at the menu, admits that she cannot read, and asks if he can.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 19-21 Soon after, while the prostitute is eating, Sebastian shows her a bracelet, and she reveals that a friend of hers was wearing a similar one and that a lot of her customers had one, too. She says that she asked her friend why she did not sell it, since she is penniless, and her friend said that there is a room with all "kinds of fun events" that one cannot get into without a bracelet. She remarks that it sounded too good to be true for her, since nothing that tempting is free.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, page 30 Later, another prostitute joins them, and Sebastian hears a popular song originating from the Sphere Music Hall from them. Subsequently, the three of them head over to the music hall, where Sebastian welcomes Ciel back. Ciel and Edward turn around, and are dumbfounded when they see him with two prostitutes. A flustered Edward scolds Sebastian for having them accompany him, saying that he is still on the job. The women soon leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 22-23 At Ciel's townhouse, Sebastian accommodates Ciel and Edward with tea, while details of the event that transpired at the music hall are relayed to him. When Edward describes the song he heard there as the kind where one would start humming without realizing it, Sebastian sings and dances to a verse, baffling Ciel and Edward. Edward asks if Sebastian had slipped back into the hall, Sebastian responds the negative and is about to explain, but is interrupted by Agni and Soma Asman Kadar, who offer them sandesh.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 24-26 When Soma asks if the song Sebastian sang is "all the rage" in England, for he hears it sung quite often by kids when he goes out to the market with Agni, Ciel concludes that Sebastian has heard the song from the prostitutes, and Sebastian confesses that that is the case; the woman who sang it to him has heard it from another woman in the same line of work. When Edward questions this, Sebastian explains that literacy in the lower classes of England is still very low, and thus, word of mouth is the most effective method to spread information; furthermore, the best way of making something stick with people by word of mouth is through a song, for words put in a repeating rhythm are much easier to remember than those spoken, which is why hymns and folk songs are used to convey religious teachings and moral lessons.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 27-28 After both Edward and Ciel make inferences from what Sebastian told them, Sebastian pulls out a bracelet, saying that he took it from one of the men who kicked him out of the music hall and that he was querying people in town about it, when the prostitute from earlier recognized it. He narrates his conversation with her to them, informing them that while the Saturday meetings are open to anyone, there are closed events that only those who have had their fortunes told can attend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 29-31 Sebastian accompanies Ciel for a brief visit to Buckingham Palace, where the latter gives a report to Queen Victoria about the Sphere Music Hall. Later, at Ciel's townhouse, he tells Ciel that closed meetings for those with different bracelets are held on different days of the week at the Sphere Music Hall. Bracelet owners can attend the meeting according to their sign on their specific days—Polaris on Mondays and Wednesdays, Vega on Tuesdays, Canopus on Thursdays, and Sirius on Fridays. He mentions that the next day is a Friday, meaning Ciel, who is protected by Sirius, can attend the event. Sebastian suggests attending the meeting as well, but Ciel says that they may know exactly who is protected by Sirius, and is against the idea. Sebastian agrees, and says he will wait outside and that Ciel can summon him if he wishes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 5-9 After some time, Sebastian, who is outside the music hall playing with a cat, suddenly realizes that he can barely sense Ciel, and wonders whether he is asleep. He thens says that Ciel's attempt at being entrapped is going well, and decides to wait outside until he is summoned. He is approached by Fred Abberline from Scotland Yard, who recognizes him as the Earl Phantomhive's butler. Fred mentions a string of strange corpses showing up; the corpses have no external wounds and seem to be simply asleep; the identified corpses were of a prostitute, a postman, and a shoemaker's assistant; however, a corpse of a peer's daughter soon appeared as well, and thus, Scotland Yard has been working hard to solve the case. To Fred's chagrin, an amused Sebastian comments that the corpses were dismissed as ordinary unnatural deaths, until a member of the privileged classes was found in the same state—that was when Scotland Yard began to deem it an actual case. Fred says that Ciel should cooperate with the Yard if he has any information. Sebastian questions this, wondering whether Arthur Randall would be displeased, to which Fred says that he would take the reprimand if it means closing the case as soon as possible, especially since Ciel's aim and that of the Yard is to protect the people. Sebastian says that he will convey the message to Ciel. Fred tells him to meet with him in person, if he needs to get in touch with him, and then leaves, while Sebastian reflects on the corpses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 21-25 Later, he enters a forest, digs up the earth at a certain spot, and finds an abundance of corpses. Sebastian agrees with Fred's previous statement, remarking that the corpses are indeed "far too lovely."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 32-34 Outside Sphere Music Hall, Sebastian welcomes Ciel. He notices that Ciel is carrying a lot of sweets, and the latter explains that Gregory Violet forced them on him. They climb into a carriage, where Ciel talks about how he fell asleep due to a drug of sorts but emerged unscathed like the others. Sebastian, then, informs Ciel about his encounter with Fred Abberline, the unusual corpses, and how Fred requests for Ciel's cooperation. Ciel finds it amusing that Scotland Yard would be willing to associate with the "evil Earl Phantomhive." Sebastian says that Fred stated that, while their methods may be different, they share the goal of protecting people.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 4-7 When Ciel says that he needs more information on the corpses, Sebastian pulls out a map, revealing that he discovered eighteen corpses, five of which buried in Epping Forest, east of London; after careful investigation, Sebastian came to the conclusion that the corpses have nothing to common. When Ciel orders Sebastian to collect the bodies and get someone to look at them, Sebastian asks Ciel who he wants to perform the autopsies, thereby reminding Ciel of Undertaker. Ciel, then, decides to have Fred study the corpses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 8-10 Suddenly, Sebastian smells blood on Ciel and tears off Ciel's shirt, exposing needle marks, to his and Ciel's horror. Sebastian apologizes for his carelessness and carries him to the manor where Sieglinde and Wolfram reside, to have him treated. When Sebastian knocks on the door, Wolfram, not knowing it is Sebastian, barks at him, but quickly discovers that Sebastian and Ciel are the visitors. Sebastian tells Wolfram that Sieglinde must examine Ciel. At this juncture, Sieglinde emerges, strapped on her new invention: "Arachne Patousa," which are spider legs that enable her to walk. Sebastian informs Sieglinde about the possibility of Ciel being drugged, and she leads them into a room filled with contraptions. Sieglinde discloses that Queen Victoria supplied the items and that she, Grey, and Phipps visit from time to time with cake.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10-18 Subsequently, Sieglinde inspects his person and deduces that he is not poisoned. Wolfram has an idea but struggles to convey it in English, and so Sebastian tells him to speak in German. Wolfram, then, makes the conjecture that Ciel became anaemic because his blood was taken from him rather than something being injected in him. He adds that his blood being drawn may be for blood transfusion. Sebastian asserts that the attendees are unwittingly paying for their food and entertainment at special events with their blood.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 18-24 Ciel states that he knows for certain that the meetings are a menace and that Elizabeth is there. When Sieglinde asks him what he will do, Ciel admits that Elizabeth and the other participants will not listen to reason, and Sebastian agrees, saying that they are all thoroughly under the spell. Ciel decides that to wake them up, he must have decisive proof of the crimes, and tells Sebastian to follow him, determined to expose the music hall's "foul scheme."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 25-27 In Ciel's townhouse, Fred informs Sebastian and Ciel the corpses died due to severe blood loss. Sebastian and Ciel conclude that the Sphere Music Hall is bleeding their guests to death and that they may also be conducting experiments in blood transfusion. When Fred declares that he will have them immediately arrested, Ciel has Sebastian show Fred the list of people who regularly attend the Sphere Music Hall gatherings—among them are members of the military, the House of Lords, and Scotland Yard, who must be lending financial support to the music hall, so if Fred were to act openly, the individuals in power may not only hush up the investigation, but they may fail to catch the true mastermind, as well. Ciel, then, shoots down Fred's idea to request aid from Queen Victoria, and assures him that he will handle it, as the Queen's Watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 7-12 In a carriage parked outside the Sphere Music Hall, Ciel observes that the quickest method would be to infiltrate the inner circle, prompting Sebastian to point out that, as long as Blavat Sky is present, they may be exposed. Ciel, then, suggests bribing the tradesmen who enter and leave the building daily, but admits that Blavat will be the first to hear about it if negotiations fail.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 13-14 When a couple of tradesmen accidentally drop a box, Nina Hopkins scolds them. Both Sebastian and Ciel are surprised by her appearance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 14-15 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Yes, My Lord." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, young master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 21 * "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 40 * "I am one hell of a butler. So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant' . . . I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice' . . . a 'wish' . . . and a 'covenant' bind me to my master.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 43'' * "Young master. Forgive me. As butler of the Phantomhive Family, this is an unpardonable disgrace . . . I do not know how I should atone for this . . . I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."Kuroshitsuji, manga, chapter 4 pages 46-47 * "A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 2 * (Referring to Mey-Rin) "Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids. But I do not think I will ever understand it, and I have no intention of even trying to do so. I myself would like to wring her neck."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 10 * (Referring to Baldroy) "Why this imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually cooked something. I believe eighty percent of what you have managed to cook has been charcoal. The other twenty percent was hazardous waste. Save your art for you hairstyle, and cook something edible . . . otherwise . . . I wish for you to become charcoal yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 * (Referring to Finnian) "Why this imbec—this imbecile! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, 'an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use,' giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being 'a while back.' The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree . . . I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact rather impressed."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 * (About Finnian) "I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?" * "I have had enough. In times like these, yes . . . I want to see her. A supple body, flowing black hair. I must hurry . . . to the place where she awaits me . . . to her. I find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary. They are quite adorable. They do not exist in my world. Pets do exist over there, but . . . they leave much to be desired."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, pages 20-22 * "I, your 'chessman,' am your 'might,' your 'hands' and 'feet' . . . you alone will decide . . . you yourself will choose . . . and for that, I shall become your 'might.' You said as much . . . 'that day.' I am merely a 'butler.' I will not cross that line. I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks me. By your order . . . I, your 'chessman' . . . shall become your 'sword.' Now then . . . let us move into check, Master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 32-34 * (To Grell Sutcliff) "From the time . . . my master called me 'Sebastian' . . . that word became my covenant and christened me anew. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 28-29 * (While stepping on Grell Sutcliff's face) "I do not enjoy being stepped on . . . but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 15 * "Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair . . . and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it . . . no matter the manner of human."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 23 * (To Frances Midford, about Ciel Phantomhive) "The young master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to over-confidently believe that he 'cannot lose.' But at times, it will be necessary for him . . . to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up . . . as the place for which young master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but . . . I would like you to be an exemplar for my master, Marchioness."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 32-33 * (To the other Phantomhive servants) "Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "—Oh? What a tiny master this. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity . . . and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Make your choice."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 * (To Agni) "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike . . . those beings called humans."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 21-23 * (To Agni) "Did you say . . . friends? This is my first time hearing that from someone."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 27 * (To William T. Spears) "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am . . . the more delicious the dinner."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 * (To William T. Spears) "My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls . . . shall I lend you a hand?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 30-31 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 12 * (To Beast) "Why not forget just for the tonight? Drown in pleasure . . . and breathe sweet poison deep into your lungs."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 36 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You are different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies . . . desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills. That's why humans are interesting."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 28-31 * (To Elizabeth Midford, about Grell Sutcliff) "He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 19 * (To Ronald Knox) "Young’uns these days are really so feeble. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 19 * "How interesting... Humans will drag others down in order to get what they want even in death. What truly insatiable creatures!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 23-24 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 63, page 4 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 32-33 * (To Undertaker) "That's where we differ. Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end' . . . it is beautiful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 11-12 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "Ah, my master. You're misunderstanding something. What I find most entertaining now . . . is playing the butler in my game with you. It's not behaving like a frenzied beast. However, if that's how you like me . . . I'll act accordingly. Because I'm one hell of a butler."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 20-22 * "If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose." * (To Claude Faustus) "Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on."Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 * {To Ciel Phantomhive) "Your greed knows no bounds Young Master."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 39 * (About Queen Victoria) "'' As expected of her majesty—even her selfishness is at a royal level." ''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 * (Thinking about Ciel Phantomhive's orders) "Ohh — dear master. I am afraid you have the wrong impression. My greatest amusement at the moment, you see, is the game I, while bound by my butler livery, am playing against you. So it would not do to act on impulse and behave like a beast. However, if you are particular to my being such a devil . . . I shall act accordingly. For I am a devil of a butler." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 20-22 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Why have insurance when you have me? You’re a worrier, Young Master." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 104, page 15 *(To Ciel): "I can’t have the master be embarrassed in front of his future wife now, can I?" Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 35 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "If you disappear, I will be most distressed and worried. Because if my master is not here, I wouldn’t be able to be your butler."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107.5, page 33 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Sebastian is the most popular character in the series, with 4014 votes. He is ranked among the "Devil Six."June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, a French inquistor who wrote a classification of demons of Hell from the demon Berith while exorcising a nun.Wikipedia:Sebastien Michaelis * On Sebastian's grave, his epitaph included the following inscriptions: 'To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889. May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 27 * In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that his age is a secret.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 1 (the extras from Volume 1) * In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name; Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. * Whenever Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form; in the anime, he appears as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 * In early drafts, Sebastian's hair was styled with a 7:3 ratio parting.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 92 But because Yana Toboso's editorial staff and colleagues did not like the hairstyle, she had to move his parting into the middle.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 94 * Sebastian's last name originates from the Japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment," signifying his contract with Ciel. Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 *In accordance with his “aesthetics/bigaku”, Sebastian likes to hear stories about Ciel’s past. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99.5, page 27 *Sebastian uses his powers to get things done faster than any normal human could. Some examples are as follows: **He can make Iris flowers grow from seeds to full bloom within a day. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 36-37 **He has the power to “will” his hair short. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 2 **He can obtain all kinds of information from various sources effortlessly and efficiently, as he did during the Red Butler Arc. **In the Indian Butler Arc, he tasted all kinds of spices to create various optimal blends; he also used his superior sense of smell to pick the right ones. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 11-12 References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian ru:Себастьян Микаэлис Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Phantomhive Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical